cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Engel
Engel is ruler of Pimania, a nation founded on June 19, 2008. Engel, like many other Pimanians, believes that math skills are important for the advancing technologies in the region, thus providing great math schools in the capital of Cartesian. When Engel is not doing math problems, she's probably sleeping with her friend Thunderstruck. Life in MHA Engel joined MHA shortly after creating her nation. In August she was inducted into the ranks as a mentor. Quickly growing, Engel soon became the Secretary of Big Siblings. A few weeks later the Big Sibling project would combine itself with the academy, causing Engel to hold a new title as Secretary of the Academy. Due to a math glitch on the computer, Engel resigned from the Secretary position in early December, returning a few weeks later (shortly after Christmas 2008) to take up the spot she gave away. On January 17, 2009 it was announced that Engel would be the new Deputy Minister of Hitchhikers, fulfilling her duty to help those new to CN and MHA. On February 4, 2009, Engel announced that she would no longer be serving as Deputy Minister for MHA. On February 7, Engel posted her resignation to MHA and left to dine with her friends at Gremlins. A New Beginning Engel applied to Gremlins on February 7, with her close friend Thunderstruck. Together they both passed the rigorous application process and went on to become a Recruit. Given a few weeks, both Engel and Thunderstruck were accepted to become Zealots. Engel and Thunderstruck knew they had a higher purpose and could create their own "perfect" alliance. Plans to begin a new alliance (later named "City of Rapture") began. Before the alliance could be launched, the Karma War broke out. Engel chose to stay with the Gremlins to help fight along her new friends who had taken her under their wing. Their departure was announced ahead of time and after the war ended, Engel and Thunderstruck left the Gremlins on May 25, 2009. Creating an Alliance - City of Rapture City of Rapture (CoR) launched on May 25, almost a month later than the original May 1st plan. By using the theme loosely based off of the game Bioshock, Engel hoped to attract members similar to herself in order to create a strong end product. Disappointingly, most CoR members have never played Bioshock nor knew the background surrounding the game. CoR, like many smaller alliances, began to grow weak without proper funding for a strong economy. Despite being allied with NOIR and having a protectorate with MK, the internal state of CoR continued to crumble. Engel and Ada resigned on the 28th of August, handing over power to an up-and-coming leader who demonstrated he could take care of the alliance. On September 5, it was announced that CoR disband once and for all. A Visit Home Engel wanted to return to home to see if things have truly changed or if MHA was still in the state it was when she left many months prior. She reapplied for membership on 28 August and stayed until 5 September. What Engel found was an alliance full of many unfamiliar faces setting a different tone than the MHA she once called home. Knowing their chances of staying long at MHA were slim, Engel and Thunderstruck once again prepared to depart from this alliance in search of one they could truly call home. That opportunity came when Engel was offered a promising spot in a new alliance being created, The Corporation. The Corporation On September 5, Ada and Engel joined The Corporation, an alliance yet to DoE. Given Engel's prior history she was offered a government postion almost instantaneously. She would serve as Director of Knowledge until her resignation on November 17. Director of Knowledge was the academy overseer. The New Polar Order Engel and Ada joined the New Polar Order on November 17, 2009. During the initial time spent at the alliance, Engel became an auditor and soon worked her way up the Ministry of Plenty. She ran in the council elections numerous times, never quite securing a spot due to the incumbents history/"success." Engel also participated in recruiting, educating newcomers, and diplomatic roles. For a brief time, Engel also served to help a battalion in Polaris' military. Downfall At the start of the TOP-C&G War, Engel was frustrated at the decisions Polaris government decided to take. For the weeks leading up to the incident, Engel was put off, feeling that she wasn't a member of this alliance she joined. She was then left out when war declarations came, much to her dismay. Speaking up for herself and for the goodness of the alliance, Engel was then thrown down by leaders. During the war, 12 nukes successfully hit her nation and she launched many back at her foes. To Polaris, this was an act of betrayal since they felt Engel targeted inadequate opponents or was not ready to fight. As tensions rose, the government went behind her back and tried every attempt to remove her from buying her out to making an expulsion motion. All of which failed. Engel left on her own terms, realizing Polaris was not a home but rather a brooding pit of hatred. The Ninjas Engel was recruited into the Ninjas by Egwaterboy61, who was her mentor at the Gremlins. Ada followed, also excited to start anew after hassles at NpO. She fought in the Ninjas-GOONS War where Pimania dropped down to ZI for the first time in its existence. Category:Individuals